


I'll Hold You To It

by sunsetandvineyards



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alpha Armie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Desperation, EVENTUAL SMUT because I'm lazy and didn't get that far yet, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Timmy, Porn, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetandvineyards/pseuds/sunsetandvineyards
Summary: Timmy moves in the following Saturday. And Armie isn’t prepared.Definitely not.Because it’s not like Nick has ever mentioned how fucking adorable Timmy is. It’s not like Nick has ever warned Armie about the boy’s electric green eyes and plush, pink lips. An open, soft mouth that look extremely lickable. Biteable.~~~~~~Or the one with Alpha!Armie and Omega!Timmy.There's lots of sexual tension. And sex.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, timmy/armie
Comments: 56
Kudos: 190





	I'll Hold You To It

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm sooo, I wrote this about 2 months ago??? Originally I was going to write just one long chapter. but Covid got in the way and I was never motivated to finish it. Figured I would just post what I have so far! Sorry that this chapter is quite short. 
> 
> Most likely 3 parts. 
> 
> Smut to come (hehe, come).

“Are you fucking kidding me right now,” Armie exhales harshly. He’s leaning against the kitchen counter, head cocked to the side in annoyance as he stares at his best friend. He’s trying not to come across like a _complete_ asshole. 

But Armie’s not going to lie, he’s pretty pissed off right now. Can’t hide it, usually can’t. But especially not right now - Not when Nick simply rolls his eyes in response, as he takes a long sip of the beer he’s grasping and looks at Armie in the way that he is. As though Armie is completely overreacting. Like he’s being ridiculous.  
  
“Dude, seriously. Can you _Relax?”_ Nick responds. “What did you expect me to _say?_ Nicole has been a friend of my mom’s for decades. I’ve known Tim since I was a _kid_ , man.”  
  
And okay, _true._  
  
Armie knows this. Has heard a lot about Nick’s childhood friend. Knows that they went to the same preschool together and even had the same babysitter growing up. Knows that the Chalamet’s are pretty much a second family to Nick at this point.  
  
But that doesn’t mean that this situation is any less _annoying_. Doesn’t mean that Armie has to suddenly be okay with this just because Nick’s too nice of a guy who doesn’t know how to say no to pushy people. Doesn’t mean that Armie suddenly has to _like_ opening up his home to some kid just because he got some stupid internship in the city.  
  
Because their place isn’t necessarily small, but it definitely isn’t big. Just a modest, 3 bedroom apartment in the heart of New York City that they had gotten for a great rate since the landlord was a client of Armie’s dad. And the third bedroom, although having a pull out couch for occasional guests, has been pretty much converted into Armie’s at home office. A place that he likes to get extra shit done on his weekends or days when he’s working from home. And now he would be giving that up for some kid who he has never even met. Cool.  
  
“Well you should have asked me first," Armie retorts, placing his own bottle down beside him and crossing his arms. “This place is crammed enough. Not really thrilled to share it with some _college kid._ ”   
  
“We have more than enough space,” Nick replies, tone irritated. And his brows furrow as he stands, as he makes his way over to the fridge to retrieve another beer. “And it’s only for the summer break. He couldn’t find a place to stay with such short notice. _Chill the fuck out_ .” The brunette turns then, leans back against the closed fridge door and glares at Armie. “And can you stop it with this macho, _Alpha_ _bullshit,_ please?”  
  
Placing his own beer onto the counter, Armie crosses his arms. “What Alpha bullshit? I just don’t want some kid in my apartment all goddam summer,” he huffs. Then, “But yeah, now that you mention it. What’s his status?”  
  
“Beta,” Nick responds simply, pushing himself up and off the fridge and returning to the bar stool on the other side of the kitchen. “So don’t worry, you won’t have any competition.” His tone is sarcastic, but both of them know that it isn’t really a joke.  
  
And Armie just sighs, rolls his eyes but doesn’t deny that he’s actually pleased to hear it. Because Armie doesn’t have the best track record with other Alpha’s. Doesn’t do very well sharing space with others like him, at having to play nice and tiptoe around the power struggle that hums between them. And it’s probably one of the reasons that he and Nick hit it off so well back as freshman 6 years ago. They complimented each other well. Because although Nick is Beta, he definitely wasn't one to back down. Is always ready to call Armie out when he’s getting ahead of himself.  
  
“He’s really cool,” Nick adds then, on cue. “A nice kid. You’re going to like him.” Nick’s staring at Armie expectantly. Pointedly. And it’s pretty obvious that this conversation is over, that there isn't going to be any getting out of this. That Armie is just going to have to suck it up and get over it.  
  
So, instead of arguing any further, Armie just sighs again. Runs one hand through his hair.  
  
“Fine, _whatever._ When does he move in?”  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Timmy moves in the following Saturday. And Armie isn’t prepared.  
  
Definitely not.  
  
Definitely isn’t prepared that morning for the sight of the lanky, curly haired boy as Armie enters Nick’s room in search of a spare iphone charger. Isn’t prepared to find the thin boy sprawled across Nick’s bed in baggy sweats and an oversized hoodie, with his curls pushed up around his face against the pillow and a pair of large headphones covering his ears. Isn’t prepared for the way that the kid sits up immediately when he spots Armie, a large, beaming smile painting his bright face. As he pushes the headphones down to hang around his Neck, eyes squinting happily and outstretches his hand.  
  
“Hey, hi. I’m Timmy!” The kid says. “Armie, right?’  
  
And Armie instantly stills, swallows.  
  
Has to take a breath.  
  
Because Armie has _heard_ a lot about Timmy over the years. Has listened to Nick’s stories about the pair of them growing up together. Has heard about the family vacations together in Florida and about countless Holiday dinners at the Chalamet house. About how this kid was pretty much like a younger brother to Nick based on how long they’ve known each other.

Has _heard_ quite a bit about some small, skinny kid with disheveled hair that always seemed to make Nick smile fondly. That always seemed to make him laugh with endearment when recounting the shit that they used to get up to back in the day. And yeah, Armie remembers Nick’s stories about the other boy's family eventually moving away, about how they left to Pennsylvania for his dad’s work the first year of High School. How the two of them had grown slightly apart as a result, but how they managed to stay connected via facetime and text over the years.

But like, Armie has never _seen_ the kid before. Had never thought to pull up Timmy’s instagram or Facebook and put a face to the stories. Never had the desire to creep the kid in any way because...like, why would he? It’s not like Armie spends his free time looking up every person Nick has ever mentioned from his childhood. It’s not like Armie doesn’t have better things to do.  
  
And it’s not like Nick has ever mentioned how fucking _adorable_ Timmy is. Nope, definitely not. And It’s not like Nick has ever warned Armie about the boy’s electric green eyes and plush, pink lips. An open, soft mouth that look extremely lickable. Biteable. Or about dark, perfectly messy curls and an angular, sharp jaw.  
  
Nope.  
  
Not ever.   
  
And right now, Armie is instantly regretting every time he had ever turned down an opportunity to meet this kid. Instantly regrets rejecting each of Nick’s invites during the boy's first year out here for NYU, the many times he had told his friend he was too busy or too tired to tag along for lunch or coffee or whatever. Always choosing to decline because in Armie’s mind, he had better things to do than meet up with some _freshman,_ okay?  
  
But now, Uh.  
  
 _Yeah_ .  
  
Armie’s taken aback. Finds his voice caught.  
  
Has to swallow again and wipe his palm against the side of his pants before eventually shuffling a few steps forward, before reaching out to finally grip Timmy’s open hand. Doesn’t miss the way his chest flips when the boy’s smile widens even more. Can't help but notices how his own skin flushes when they make contact.  
  
“Yeah,” Armie says. Coughs. “Uh, yeah. Armie. Really nice to meet you.” And when he pulls his hand back he can’t help but register the boy’s scent lingering on his skin. Much sweeter than most Betas he knows. Stronger. Definitely more so than Nick’s, that’s for sure.  
  
But, like, _of course it is_ . Of course this kid has to smell fucking good, too. Because Armie’s starting to think that the universe pretty much hates him right now. Because it's not likeArmie could just suffer with this kid’s pretty face all summer long. No, now he has to be taunted by his sweet scent as well. It's as though the universe is steadfast on torturing Armie for the next 4 months.  
  
“You too,” Timmy says then as he crosses his legs and tucks his heels underneath his thighs. And okay, why is that fucking cute? Jesus. “And thanks so much for letting me crash. Honestly, you both are life savers.” Armie watches as the younger boy lifts a hand to tug at the curls resting behind his ear, as he averts his gaze then and says, “I know it’s not like, the most convenient. Or whatever. But I swear I won’t be in the way and i’m really neat and -”  
  
“No, no. Of course,” Armie tells him, cutting him off. Shoves his hands into the pockets of his track pants and shrugs his shoulders. “It’s no problem at all, _really_.” 

Armie takes in the way that Timmy sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, watches intently as he bites at it apprehensively. Can’t help the way he’s suddenly hit with an overwhelming desire to run his tongue across the boy’s slightly crooked teeth. To get his nose tucked up close to the boy's ear. How he wants to nip at the side of his cheek and feel Timmy's sweet breath against his lips.   
  
“Okay, cool," Timmy replies, smiling up at him once again. "Thanks."  
  
And Armie just offers the smaller boy a smile. Makes a point of flashing his canines a bit more than he usually would, wants Timmy to notice. Smirks when he sees the boy's eyes drop, sees his sweet face flush just a little. And he's is just about to ask him where his bags are at, if he needs any help bringing them up when he’s suddenly interrupted.  
  
“Yeah, Tim,” Armie hears Nick say from behind him. And when Armie turns his head, when he spots the brunette leaning against the dresser at the side of the room, there’s a stupid, smug grin painting his lips. And Armie knows that he’s caught. Instantly feels his own cheeks heat. Tries not to scowl back at him when Nick continues. “Armie _loves_ having guests. Don’t even worry.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PS. I finally got a tumblr. Follow me because i'm lonely. Sunsetandvineyards.


End file.
